IEEE 802.11 is a set of standards for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communications. These standards provide the basis for wireless network equipment approved and licensed as WiFi equipment.
WiFi networks typically use access points to wirelessly communicate with either mobile communication devices (e.g., smart phones, computers, tablet computers). The access points can be connected to a wired network giving the access point access to the Internet. The mobile communication device can then access the Internet through communication with the access point.
The transmission area of an access point can be referred to as a cell. The cells are typically designed to be relatively small in order to provide greater capacity and enable lower power usage for the mobile communication devices. Due to this relatively small size, handover from a serving cell (i.e., present cell) to a target cell (i.e., possible future cell) can occur relatively frequently, even when the mobile communication device is moving at walking velocities.
The process for handover from a serving WiFi cell to a target WiFi cell can take many seconds in the case of inter-extended service set identification (ESSID) handover. The delay can be caused, at least in part, while association, authentication and Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) procedures are completed. Many problems can occur during this handover that can result in even more time being used. For example, the mobile communication device may fail one or more of the association, authentication, or DHCP procedures on the target cell.
Additionally, the target cell, once successfully connected, may have non-functioning backhaul or hotlining that prevents Internet access or inadequate performance by the mobile communication device. This can result in unavailable, delayed, or inadequate Internet service for the mobile communication device. A significant delay in handover between cells can result in an unacceptable end-user experience as well as Operating System and Application errors.
Thus there are general needs for improved WIFI handover methods. There are also general needs for decreasing a time of WIFI handover.